dramaforlifefandomcom-20200214-history
Bokura no Yuuki
Details *'Title:' ぼくらの勇気 *'Title (romaji):' Bokura no Yuuki *'Also known as:' Our Courage / Keys to the City - The Kids are in Charge *'Tagline:' 未満都市 / Miman Toshi / Miman City *'Genre:' Sci-fi, mystery, suspense *'Broadcast network:' NTV Renzoku *'Episodes:' 10 *'Viewership ratings:' 16.8% *'Broadcast period:' 1997-Oct-18 to 1997-Dec-20 *'Air time:' Saturday 21:00 *'Theme song:' Aisareru yori Aishitai by KinKi Kids Synopsis After a devastating earthquake strikes Makuhara the northern part of Chiba, 18 year-old Yamato, leaves to Makuhara to find his friend Kiichi who lives in the area. On his way Yamato meets Takeru, who is also traveling to Makuhara as a volunteer in the relief effort. However, when the two arrive at Makuhara they are shocked to find that the city, which is under government lock down, is intact and is managed solely by children after a mysterious virus results in the deaths of all the adults. Forced to survive on their own, the child leaders must save the city and also fight the government, which tries to hide the truth. User/Viewer Ratings Cast *Domoto Koichi as Yamato *Domoto Tsuyoshi as Takeru *Hosho Mai as Yuri *Kohara Yuki as Kiichi *Matsumoto Jun as Mori *Aiba Masaki as Akira *Anazawa Masahiro (穴沢真啓) as Makoto *Yada Akiko as Suzuko *Hakuryu (白竜) as Shibasaki *Arai Kenta as Naiki Guests *Tokui Yuu as Pharmacist (ep5) *Nagasawa Toshiya as Mikami (ep9) Production Credits *'Screenwriter:' Endo Satsuo (遠藤察男), Obara Shinji *'Chief Producer:' Kosugi Yoshinobu (小杉善信) *'Producer:' Hazeyama Yuko *'Director:' Tsutsumi Yukihiko, Ikeda Kenji *'Music:' Aida Shigekazu (曾田茂一), Kobayashi Ryuichi (小林隆一), Kobayashi Etsuko (小林悦子) Episode Titles *'Ep 1:' A Major Earthquake *'Ep 2:' Another Meeting *'Ep 3:' Escape *'Ep 4:' Protecting a Decision *'Ep 5:' Yamato Outside *'Ep 6:' Proof of Life *'Ep 7:' Special Administration *'Ep 8:' Yuri's Death *'Ep 9:' Release *'Ep 10:' Last Courage Special *'Title:' ぼくらの勇気2017 *'Title (romaji):' Bokura no Yuuki 2017 *'Official English title:' Miman City 2017 *'Viewership ratings:' 10.0% *'Broadcast date:' 2017-Jul-21 *'Air time:' Friday 21:00 *'Theme song:' Aisareru yori Aishitai by KinKi Kids *'Insert song:' Kaze no nai Machi by Takigawa Takeru Synopsis 20 years ago, a promise was made. What type of adults have they become? Did they become who they wanted to be? In 1997, they faced a huge enemy that only young courage could fight against as a weapon; in 2017 they are faced with even more formidable opponents. -- MyDramaList Cast *Domoto Koichi as Shindo Yamato *Domoto Tsuyoshi as Takigawa Takeru *Yada Akiko as Matsumoto Suzuko *Kohara Yuki as Okamoto Kiichi *Michieda Shunsuke (道枝駿佑) as Takagi *Hayami Akari as Yuna *Chiba Yudai as Kazama *Kuze Seika as Torii *Iida Kisuke *Yamaguchi Makiya as Naganuma *Yamauchi Takaya as Makabe *Mukai Osamu as Sayama *Aiba Masaki as Iwanaga Akira *Matsumoto Jun as Eguchi Morio Production Credits *'Screenwriter:' Futaki Yuki (二木結希), Obara Shinji *'Chief Producer:' Nishi Norihiko *'Producer:' Hazeyama Hiroko, Ogino Tetsuhiro (荻野哲弘), Kusu Chiaki (楠千亜紀) *'Director:' Tsutsumi Yukihiko *'Music:' Aida Shigekazu (會田茂一) External Links *Official site *Japanese Wikipedia *JDorama.com Category:JDrama Category:JDrama1997 Category:JDrama2017 Category:NTV